Investigation Tutorial
Intro Hello! I am making this page because investigation was really hard for me. Anyway, here goes: (ALL CODE IS UNTESTED.) Getting Started First, you want to make a text file called "YourStageName.txt" (Not really, but it helps.) In it, you want to write: bg frontofpolice #I'm making police station mus pa_s1/16 - Dick Gumshoe.ogg #Gumshoe's theme flag skipintro skip #if we already chatted, skip it char Phoenix hide nt "{c090}{center}{type}February 31, 12:30 AM{n}Defendant Lobby No.2" #won't get into that, figure it out yourself char Gumshoe #chat to get acquainted "This is the police station, pal." char Edgeworth e=objects #Edgey-poo! "Urk! What is that wriggling piece of plywood?" char Gumshoe e=laughing "That's the Blue Badger!" char Edgeworth e=forward "Get it away!" setflag skipintro #set it to skip label skip #skip intro Gumshoe e=normal #Get Gumshoe here menu frontofpolice #name it what you want #that makes it load the investigation menu. Examine First off, you want to download my examine region editor. Examine Region Editor - PyWright Forums How to use it Drawing regions: use your mouse to draw a rectangle where you want a region to be (like a security camera you can hit examine on). Naming regions: click on a region (they're blue) and type in the name you want (they're displayed next to "Current label".) Clear the text to cancel. Deleting regions: click a region and right click the label name (right of "Current label") and hit Remove label Next once you're done, right click the bottom screen (under the "Current label" text) and click "Generate Code". Then, copy and paste the code into "YourStageName.examine.txt". (You can do it the label way, but it gets messy and confusing.) Write the code for some chat under "label YourLabelHere". NOTE: If the code is too long, you might need to scroll it (while dragging, drag under it) NOTE: after all the regions, type: menu YourStageName. (without the period) It's important. otherwise, you'll be stuck. Also, put goto top at the end, and label top before the examine. #Example Code #This is for a crime scene label top examine region 143 102 31 67 gavin region 175 108 10 12 blood region 138 21 47 83 door region 188 33 16 62 rack region 206 80 47 111 couch region 212 0 44 79 painting region 1 105 28 54 plant region 39 3 79 106 bookcase region 20 30 19 37 calendar menu upstairs label gavin char Phoenix hide "This is the victim." goto top #DON"T FORGET THIS label blood char Maya hide "Eww... Blood." goto top #DON"T FORGET THIS label door char Phoenix hide "The door." goto top #DON"T FORGET THTIS label rack char Phoenix hide "A hat rack." goto top #FORGET ME NOT Adding Evidence If you want to add evidence to the court record, there's a macro for that. set _ev statue set _name The Thinker set _description A statue in the shape of "The Thinker". It's also a clock. Blood is on it. {addevanim} It automatically makes the "The Thinker added to court record" text. Talk/Move Here's an example talk: (studio.talk.txt) label talk list talktooldbag li Oldbag li Jackhammer li Willpower showlist menu studio label Oldbag label Jackhammer label Willpower char Oldbag "Whippersnapper!" goto talk #I got lazy. DO NOT FORGET THIS Move: (office.move.txt) label move list #no tag here because we don't want to remember it li Detention Center showlist menu office label Detention Center script detention script runs a script. Present #Anything Agency label top present fail=none menu anything label magatama noflag psyched none mus pa2_s1/14 - Psycho Lock.ogg char Trucy e=bounce psyche3 char Phoenix hide "Maya, can you see the Psyche-Locks?" char Maya hide "Psycho lock? What's that?" char Phoenix hide "They're locks on a person's heart." "(That's the third person to call them Psycho Locks.)" char Trucy e=humph "What's all this talk about psychos and locks? I'm about to go psycho lock!" char Phoenix hide "(Fourth.)" "Anyway, I know you're hiding something." "Your mother is:" list noback li An actress result=lose li A singer result=next li A lawyer result=lose li None of the above result=lose showlist label next psyche_unlock "You two are:" list noback li Brother & Sister result=win li Cousins result=lose li Adopted result=lose li Dead result=lose li Lovers result=lose showlist label win psyche_unlock psyche_unlock fg unlock name=un delete name=un char Maya hide "{esurprised}Whoa! You saw right through her!" setflag psychebroken forgetlistitem trucy Relationship script anything label lose char Trucy e=bounce mus aj1_s1/13 - Minuki's Theme ~ The Magic Girl.ogg label none goto top I won't go into Psyche-Locks here. Anyway, just make a label with the name of your evidence. (Evidence.txt: set magatama_name Maya's Magatama: It's magatama, not Maya's Magatama.) NOTE DO NOT FORGET THE MENU YOURSTAGENAME AT THE END OF A PRESENT/EXAMINE/LIST. Any problems? Just edit this part. FAQ Category:Tutorials